This invention relates to methods for treating disorders using a magnetic fluid. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for treating a detached retina using a magnetic fluid in combination with a magnetized sclera buckle, and to methods for directing delivery of a compound by using a magnetic fluid carrier.
The mammalian eye comprises two chambers. The anterior chamber is bounded by the cornea and lens, and contains the aqueous humor. The volume behind the lens contains the vitreous humor, with the retina attached to the back wall of the eye. The retinal layer is not firmly attached to the eye, and can become detached, resulting in eventual death of the retina and loss of vision. The retina may detach along an edge, e.g. as the result of trauma, or as the result of a tear allowing fluid to leak underneath the retina and separate the retina from the underlying choroid. Retinal detachment can be treated by means of a scleral buckle, a silicone band that encircles the eye and compresses the wall of the eye inward against the retina. Alternatively, the vitreous humor may be replaced in whole or in part with a tamponade, a heavy liquid or gas intended to flatten the retina against the choroid.
Currently used internal tamponades (SF6, C3F8, silicone oil) float up, leaving the inferior retina unprotected, or sink down (fluorosilicone), leaving the superior retina unprotected. Current tamponades also fill the vitreous cavity, decreasing vision, and contact anterior chamber structures, causing cataract and glaucoma.
A new method for treating retinal detachment is provided, combining use of a magnetic fluid tamponade with a magnetized scleral buckle, which effects tamponade of the retinal margin without interfering with vision.
One aspect of the invention is a method for treating retinal detachment, by administering to the vitreal chamber a sufficient amount of a magnetic fluid, and applying a magnetized sclera buckle to the eye.
Another aspect of the invention is a magnetic fluid tamponade suitable for use in the eye.
Another aspect of the invention is a magnetized scleral buckle suitable for use in the method of the invention.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for delivering a compound to a relatively inaccessible location, by combining the compound with a magnetic fluid, administering the resulting composition at an accessible location, and directing the composition to the relatively inaccessible location by magnetic attraction.
One object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for effecting a retinal tamponade along the periphery of the retina, without contacting the lens or anterior chamber structures, or obstructing the vitreous cavity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for shielding the macula from radiation retinopathy.
Another object of the invention is to provide for local delivery of intraocular chemotherapeutic or radiotherapeutic agents.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stable magnetic silicone fluid.
Another object of the invention is to provide a magnetized scleral buckle.